A Song of Darkness and Death
by windstorm16
Summary: Lannisters, Starks, Tyrells, Baratheons, Targaryens, Martells, Greyjoys, Tullys, all Great Houses, all conspiring for more power, all fighting and killing each other and for what? A metal chair, a metal crown, the illusion of power over others. No, it's time they all learned what true power was. They will know my power, know my name, they will know the power of the Lich King.


**Hello all Storm here with a new story. I honestly have no excuse other than that I tried working on updating my current stories but I just couldn't get anything done so yeah I decided to just work on new story ideas and post them, as I just want to get something done. Sorry to those that want to see my other stories updated, but I hope to find the inspiration to write new chapters soon, but no promises. Anyway this is an idea I've had for a while and have just now gotten around to posting it. Also I know this is late but, Season 8 of "Game of Thrones" it was… I don't know if there's actually a word to describe just how terrible it was. The first two episodes were somewhat fine, they could have been better, and then episode three onward… all I can say is, it's finally over and D&D can no longer hurt the characters, or the fans, anymore. I'll probably include a longer rant in the AN at the bottom of this chapter if any of you are interested in that, but on with the story. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

'Can't stop, have to escape, have to get way!' Thought a woman running through the snow covered Haunted Forest clutching her heavy round stomach

She didn't know how long she was running or even in what direction she was running, but the woman didn't care as long as she escaped that monster that's held her captive for years.

She was once a strong spearwife for her clan, known among several Free Folk tribes and clans for both her skill and beauty. Many men from both her tribe and others came to try and steal her away, none succeeded only ever getting new scars, that only made her more desirable for her fire and strength. For years she hunted, fighting off suitors, and training herself, that is until that… _monster_ came into her life. She never believed the stories of the Others, the cold gods, passing them off as just a story to tell the children and keep them in line, that is until they showed up at her tribe with their leader, the Night King.

He demanded she be given to him, threatening to add her tribe to his Army of the Dead if they did not obey his command. The tribe terrified of becoming more meat for his army, did as the Night King commanded and gave her to him. However they were foolish to trust that monster as the moment he had her, he slaughtered them all.

Now they were nothing but more bodies obeying his command.

For years she was his prisoner, his toy, every night he came and took her again and again, but she never broke and never stopped trying to escape and each time he captured and punished her, though she felt he actually enjoyed it. Years went by as he forced her to watch as he grew his army to greater size, more tribes and clans falling before him. However something she didn't think possible happened.

She was with child.

Given his face when he learned of this he was also surprised not thinking he could create life, but she knew he was pleased by this development. And why wouldn't he, he would have a child one that would inherit all his powers but none of the weaknesses, not fully alive but not fully dead either, it would be something else entirely.

At first she thought to kill the child in her, rob the Night King like he'd robbed her. But something stayed her hand.

She couldn't do it, whoever the father is, this was her child, her blood. She couldn't bring herself to kill her child, so she resolved more than ever to escape.

For months she did everything she could to get him to lower his guard, turn his gaze away from her, and eventually she had the perfect opportunity and she took it.

She ran until her legs burned, until she wanted to collapse, she kept running, never stopping, knowing if she did she doubted her child's father would let her live after the child was born.

If she could just get beyond the Wall she would be safe in the South, even if she had to become a Kneeler, she had to make sure her child was safe from their monstrous father.

Suddenly she fell to her knees and cried out in anger, she couldn't stop, she had to keep moving!

Looking forward she saw a fire and men dressed in all black, Night's Watch members or Crows as the Free Folk calls them. This worried her, knowing the bitter history between the Free Folk and Night's Watch, she doubted any of them would hesitate to end her life. The only thing that lessened her worry was when she saw one that towered over the others, a broad shouldered figure, one she recognized only by reputation. Jeor Mormont, the Old Bear, and Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, or King Crow among the Free Folk. He was from the North, not the "True North", a land known for holding honor in high regard. He could help her, he had to help her.

"HELP!" She screamed with her remaining energy hoping they heard her heard her

Thankfully the black brothers did hear her as they looked over where they heard the shout and saw a woman on the ground. Immediately they jumped and ran over to the woman, though keeping their distance given it could be a trap made by the Wildlings, that is until they saw the woman holding her pregnant stomach.

The woman looked at Jeor with pleading eyes, she had to get over the Wall now, he could be right behind her for all she knew.

"King Crow, please help, he's coming for us." She pleaded while feeling her exhaustion catching up to her

"Who? Who's after you?" Demanded Jeor while seeing the woman looking ready to pass out

"My baby's father… the king… the Night King…" She said before darkness finally took her

The last thing she saw being the shocked looks on the Crows faces.

*Timeskip-Three Months*

Jeor Mormont climbed the steps of the King's Tower, a tower usually reserved for honored guests namely, the king, but considering a king hasn't visited Castle Black in over a hundred years he knew it was a good place for the Wildling woman and her child.

Nodding to the two guards, two of his most trusted brothers he's had guard the woman's room. He entered the room Jeor saw the woman sitting by her child's crib, like she has been ever since the boy was born.

Looking at the woman Jeor still felt amazed that a Wildling could possess such beauty, with hair a bright red, and eyes like amethysts, he'd have thought she had Valyrian blood in her veins and knew if she had been born a noble lady she'd have suitors fighting each other for her hand.

'Mayhaps if King Aerys looked North for a bride for Prince Rhaegar the Realm would not be thrown into Rebellion.' Jeor thought given the Abduction of Lyanna Stark by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen has lead to what's being called Robert's Rebellion

"My Lady." Jeor said getting the woman's attention

"I'm no lady King Crow. If you are going to address me my name will do." Said the woman

"Kushina." Amended Jeor saying the strange foreign name

The Lord Commander then looked to the child sleeping peacefully, at first glance one wouldn't think this boy was the son of a being of death and ice. With spiky red hair like his mother, pale white skin, three strange birthmarks on his cheeks resembling whiskers, but then it was his eyes that showed his true nature.

Eyes the color of a cold, icy blue.

When the woman first said the Night King was after her, Jeor believed she was mad from exhaustion, that is until the child came, Maester Aemon overseeing the birth despite beginning to show signs of blindness, and the Lord Commander saw his eyes. After that he was convinced the woman spoke the truth, even more when he questioned her further.

He felt shock, worry, and even fear as she told him of the Others existence, of their king and his growing army of the dead, and of the Ice Spiders and Ice Dragons, frozen within the Land of Always Winter waiting to be freed. In just moments Jeor's boyhood nightmares were proven to be very real, the only thing that prevented him from telling the rest of the Realm of this was they'd likely call him a mad man and a fool for believing a Wildling. And if they did believe him it would throw the Realm into even further chaos.

No, the only thing Jeor could do was keep this quiet, swearing his brothers, the ones that were with him when they found her, to secrecy and simply pray they can prepare themselves for the inevitable.

'And this boy.' Thought Jeor looking at the child

While Jeor would never wish to place such a burden on a child, he felt the fate of the world now rested on his shoulders. Whether the living would beat back the dead… or the Long Night would come again.

"What will you name him?" Jeor asked given Kushina had yet to decide on a name for her child

Kushina didn't reply immediately picking up her son and holding him close, his eyes opening revealing their icy blue color.

"Naruto, in the Old Tongue it means Maelstrom." Kushina said smiling at Naruto who cooed

'Maelstrom huh?' Thought Jeor feeling that was an appropriate name for someone that will likely shake the known world

"A horse and supplies will be given to you when you're ready to leave." Jeor said, Kushina nodding in thanks

"Thank you King Cr- Lord Commander." Said Kushina correcting herself calling him by title

He's already done more than enough to help her and her son, when he had no obligation to, he's earned her respect for that.

Jeor nodded before leaving the new mother with her child.

When Jeor left, Kushina looked down at her son and kissing him on his forehead.

"No matter who your father is, you are my son and I will always love, no matter what you choose to be." Kushina said

No matter what happens she will love and protect her son, from Kneelers, from Free Folk, even his own father if he dared to try and take him from her.

'I know you will do great things my son.' Kushina thought

*Timeskip-Fourteen Years*

Fourteen years have passed since Kushina gave birth to her son Naruto. After leaving Castle Black they travelled through the North before finally settling in the Riverlands, Kushina not wanting to settle in the North wanting to get far away from the Night King and any chance of him finding her son. But she also didn't want to go to far south either, having heard plenty of terrible rumors about the nobles of the South along with the war going on.

She made a living by hunting and selling the pelts and meat of her kills, sewing and fixing clothes, and being a healer given she had to learn many skills and talents Beyond the Wall to survive. Kushina raised her son as best as she could, teaching him everything she knew, even paying some of the more knowledgeable people in the town they settled in to teach him about the history of Westeros and Essos.

Naruto grew up into a strong, handsome young man becoming a hunter like his mother, to Kushina's great relief her son hasn't seemed to develop any traits from his father, the only thing that warranted her worry were the remarks that the air became colder whenever he was around. What worried Kushina even more was his desire to go out and explore, while that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it worried Kushina that he'd end up in a situation where he'd awaken any powers he inherited from his father. Any attempts to quell these urges only seemed to encourage Naruto, so Kushina simply did what she could so that her son could handle any threat that comes his way without ending up awakening his darker nature.

Though even with all the training Kushina has given her son, she still felt like something terrible was going to happen soon, something that will awaken the storm inside him.

She can only hope that if, and when, this happens it won't be for a good long while.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto is the son of the Night King, thus half White Walker, and now he already has a large part to play in the future of the world, whether he likes it or not. And yeah this chapter isn't that long and probably not that good, but in my defense I wrote it after seeing the season 8 finale. But yeah this could just be a prologue of sorts with more stuff happening next chapter. Also here is the ages of when certain characters are born just to get it out of the way.**

**280 AC- Naruto is born**

**281 AC- Robb, Theon, and Jon are born**

**282 AC- Daenerys is born**

**Late 282 AC- Joffrey is born**

**283 AC- Myrcella is born**

**284 AC- Tommen is born**

**285 AC- Sansa is born**

**287 AC- Arya is born**

**288 AC- Bran is born**

**292 AC- Rickon is born**

**298 AC- The Game Begins**

**So, those are the dates the characters are born.**

**Now about season 8, I have several complaints about the season most noticeably Arya one shotting the Night King, Daenerys going full Mad Queen and burning Kings Landing, Bran of all people being named King of the Seven Kingdoms, oh wait sorry Six Kingdoms, and really just so many things I could list but won't otherwise we'd be here for a while so I'm focusing on those three things specifically.**

**First Arya of all people killing the Night King, with one hit. Okay we get Arya's a badass assassin, but seriously she snuck past all the Wights and White Walkers somehow not being seen, sensed, or whatever and killed the Night King with one hit… really? And the Night King, the big bad himself who one shot a dragon flying in the air, was defeated by a little girl and rather than simply stabbing her midair with his sword or spear or even his bare hands, he grabs her and leaves himself wide open like a big moron. Then there's Jon in this whole thing, he's outside screaming at Viserion for what reason again? Honestly the biggest disappointment was not getting the battle between Jon and the Night King, one that's been building up since they stared each other down at Hardhome, instead we got Jon screaming at an undead dragon, Arya killing the Night King in one hit, and all of us wondering what the hell just happened.**

**Next Dany becoming the Mad Queen. She forgot about the entire Iron Fleet, the fact she knew Cersei had Scorpions given her past encounter with them on the Goldroad, and then when they surrender Kings Landing she just destroys it anyway killing thousands of people. Now could Daenerys becoming the Mad Queen have worked? Yes, if it was done right. Let's go over some things Daenerys has done that could be labeled as "mad"**

**First watching Viserys die after threatening her unborn child, while cruel it wasn't madness. He had just threatened to cut her open and pull out her unborn baby, after years of insults and being hit, is it any wonder Daenerys gladly watched her tormentor finally die. **

**Crucifying the Slave Masters, while again cruel, still not madness. To Daenerys all slavers were evil and cruel, thus she gave them a fitting punishment without trying to see if there were in fact kind Masters. Same with in Astapor, she saw firsthand how cruel a Master can be and to her that meant all the Masters were the same.**

**For the Tarly's, they had it coming, Randyll Tarly is trash who sides with Cersei who had no legal claim to the throne and crowned herself queen while Tommen's body was still warm (side note, yeah real mother of the year right there). He also raided his own homeland and the House his own had sworn fealty to and his reasons for not kneeling to Daenerys was because she was a foreign woman, though last I checked she was born on Dragonstone, her parents were born in Westeros, her brothers were born in Westeros, several generations of her family were born in Westeros. Not to mention he also sided with the Targaryen's during Robert's Rebellion, even though by Randyll's own logic all Targaryen's are foreign invaders given they don't originate from Westeros. On another note, I don't hear people calling Aegon and his sister-wives mad when they probably burned alive a lot more people during the conquest with their dragons.**

**With Varys, he openly conspired against Daenerys when she started showing signs of "madness", the signs being wanting to be alone in her grief after seeing one of her children be brutally murdered and one of her closest friends be decapitated. Varys though had shown numerous times to be loyal to Daenerys but the moment he learns Jon's true heritage he wants to put him on the throne, which makes no sense as he should know the Targaryen's history of marrying in the family, meaning they could both rule but no cause that would make sense and as we've seen D&D have no sense!**

**Finally Bran becoming King… Bran the Broken. That's all I'm gonna say.**

**So, yeah that is my opinion on those matters, maybe some of you agree, maybe you don't, maybe you just don't care but there it is. Also if any of you are interested check out the author "Mach9330" and their stories "The Prince that was Promised" and "A Better World than the one we knew" where they basically rewrite the entirety of Season 8 starting with episode 3, and I won't say they're perfect but they're a lot better than what we got.**

**Now back to my story, again this is basically a prologue chapter the coming chapters will be longer I swear. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
